


Warm sheets and ink stains

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [24]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas wakes up with something tickling his back





	Warm sheets and ink stains

Lucas woke from his nap, feeling the burning rays of the afternoon sunlight on his back along with a weight over him. He smiled, thinking Eliott was still sleeping with his head on his back, the way the loved to, post-sex. They would lay there, spent and love-dazed, talking quietly with Eliott brushed his fingers on Lucas’s back, tracing haphazarded shapes, pressing kissed at the nape of his neck.

Except, something was off: Lucas couldn’t feel Eliott’s soft breath on his down neck. He tried to roll over but a hand held him to the mattress.

“What are you doing?” Lucas asked, feeling something tickling his bare back.

Eliott’s soft chuckle filled the room. “It’s a secret.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and tried looking over his shoulder but Eliott stopped him.

“No! Don’t look.” He held his shoulder down. “Stay still.”

Lucas put his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes, enjoying the small moments of intimacy with his boyfriend. Some wouldn’t understand why Lucas cherished those moments so much but, Eliott did. Being bipolar, Eliott learned to live in the moment because life was unpredictable and everything could crash down at any time.

Lucas was about to drift back to sleep when he felt something roll on the bed, touching his ribs. He picked it up: a red marker.

“Are you drawing one my back?” he asked.

Instead of replying, Eliott kissed his shoulder, a gleeful smile on his face. “My beautiful canevas.”

A smile bloomed on Lucas’s lips. “What are you drawing?”

“It’s for me to know and you to find out…later.”

Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He was so at peace withEliott, alone in his apartment, bathing in the sunlight and the warmth that was his lover’s bed, breathing in the sweet, musky scent that was just… _Eliott_.

On the nightstand, Lucas’s phone buzzed. He elongated his arm, reaching for the device and opened the notification from his best friend, asking what  _they_  were up to. Lucas laughed. After dating for three months, their friends finally picked up that Lucas and Eliott spent  _all_  their weekends together.

Lucas opened the camera app, snapping a quick photo of Eliott and him - who was peaufining his art - and sent it to Yann. He wouldn’t normally send photos of intimate moments to his friends but, this was Yann and, unlike the girls, he wouldn’t squeal over it.

“Are you almost finished? I really need to pee,” Lucas asked, posing his phone on the mattress, the tea from this morning starting to feel heavy in his bladder.

“I liked you better when you were sleeping…”

Lucas gasped, faux-insulted, and used his foot to kick his boyfriend, missing his target miserably. “Hey!”

Eliott laughed. He put the cap on his marker and grabbed his phone, taking a photo of his masterpiece before smacking Lucas’s ass playfully and letting him free.

While Lucas went to relieve his bladder, Eliott sat comfortably against the pillows, trying to think of the perfect caption for his Instagram post. Unlike Lucas, he was very cautious with his feed and he wanted to write something that would make him smile whenever he went back to look at it. It would usually help him when he was struggling through a depressive episode.

“Did you see my masterpiece?” Eliott asked as Lucas returned.

The boy threw himself on the bed, attempting to jump on Eliott but instead landed on some markers… You don’t know how much these harmless things hurt until you’re had one nagging your left thigh. He groaned and cleared them from underneath his body, catching sight of a sky blue  _Sharpie_  marker at the foot of the bed, tangled in the sheets.

“Please tell me you didn’t use  _Sharpies_ to do this,” Lucas asked, knowing it would be a bitch to take of permanent markers off his back.

“I had  _some_   _Crayolas_ …”

“I fucking hate you.”

Eliott shook his head, dropping his phone to pull the smaller boy into a bear hug with strong his legs and arms. “You love me.” He kissed Lucas’s face repeatedly and Lucas giggled, grinning as Eliott squeezed him with love.

Eliott shook his head, dropping his phone to pull the smaller boy into a bear hug with strong his legs and arms. “You love me.” He kissed Lucas’s face repeatedly and Lucas giggled, grinning as Eliott squeezed him with love.  _He did_.

Lucas but his lip and looked up at him. “I think it’s finally time to admit it but…I think I’m falling madly in love with you.”

Eliott rolled his eyes. “No shit!”

Lucas laughed and Eliott poked his side, causing him to squeal. He  _hated_  that.

“I never want this moment to end,” Lucas confessed, posing his head on Eliott’s shoulder, feeling completely at peace with his mind and heart.

“Me either.” Eliott kissed his head. “I want us to always be this in love with each other,” he said a slight fear in his voice. He had always feared that Lucas would fall out of love with him because of his illness.

Lucas kissed his neck, settling in the embrace of his lover, a beaming smile on his face.There was no way he’d ever fall out of love with this boy.


End file.
